"China?s economy ranks 3rd in the world and is growing at a rate three times the world average. Accompanying this rapid economic development are severe and rapidly growing environmental problems (outdoor and indoor air pollution, water pollution, etc.), and profound changes in life style (diet, physical activity, consumer product use, etc.). China has 16 of the world?s 20 most polluted cities, with concentrations orders of magnitude above acceptable air quality standards which contribute to an estimated 400,000 deaths/year. The rapid increase in number of automobiles, vehicle miles traveled and reliance on coal to fuel industrial growth will only increase pollution levels and have an even greater health impact. The severe environmental deterioration which can have major global impacts through emissions of greenhouse gases that contribute to climate change and through large scale transport of pollution.[unreadable] [unreadable] As the standard of living increases and the quality of the environment deteriorates there is a growing recognition and concern among China?s leaders that the adverse health effects associated with these changes has to be addressed. A formal collaboration between Yale and China through the Fogarty training grant has enable us to address this challenge in two ways: 1) design and launch a series of longitudinal and cross-sectional population studies to assess the impact of current levels of environmental pollution, particularly air pollution, and life-styles on health and to project the likely impact of either continued deterioration or effectiveness of potential policy to ease the health impact; and, 2) training environmental health professionals to design and conduct studies to assess the impact of the environmental and life-style changes. [unreadable] [unreadable] Currently, the scientists from the Yale School of Public Health (YSPH) and the Chinese National Institute for Environmental Health & Related Product Safety (IEHS), Chinese Centers for Disease Prevention and Controls (Chinese CDCs) have initiated several research projects with the purpose to undertake population-based studies of the association between environmental factors and health in China. Specific efforts currently underway in research include: [unreadable] "[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]